The Making of a Birdhouse
by nikole stella
Summary: Jason takes it into his own hands to build his birdhouse since no one seems to be listening to him. But it seems that he has a lot of weird and very revealing things to say in the process. Completely humorous. One-shot


Ha! This should be fun! I always wanted Jason to evolve with his character and adding the birdhouse thing makes it perfect. Enjoy! Please read and review.

Summary: Jason takes it into his own hands to build his birdhouse since no one seems to be listening to him. But it seems that he has a lot of weird and very revealing things to say in the process. Completely humorous. One-shot

Rated K+ for suggestions of a possible death

**The Making of a Birdhouse**

"Jason, are you sure about this?" Nate asked cautiously.

"Seriously. You were barely able to put **one** picture on the family room wall," Shane said.

"And that was only one nail," added Nate, cringing when he reminisced that event. Jason had put five holes in the wall and managed to almost strike himself and Nate in the head with the hammer.

Jason turned around abruptly and almost dropped the pieces of wood, nails, and hammer that he was juggling. Fortunately, luck was on his side and he was able to keep his balance.

"I'm going to build my birdhouse. No one else will, so why not just do it myself?" He turned back around and continued his journey to the backyard. His two brothers followed in tow.

"Well, one, you're an idiot. Two, you're a klutz. Three, you're a – "

"Shane…" Nate said warningly. He always got a little pissed off when Shane put Jason down. I mean, come on! We all know Jason isn't the smartest kid on the block. Give him some slack!

Shane rolled his eyes. "The point is that Jason is going to hurt himself. He doesn't even have a manual. Do you even _know_ how to build a birdhouse, Jason?"

Jason dropped all the supplies on the ground and picked up the hammer. Shane and Nate immediately backed away.

"I read a lot of 'How to Build a Birdhouse' procedures on the Internet. I think I have it down pretty well."

"Well, you're going to need a chainsaw or something to cut the wood," Nate commented.

Jason's ears perked up. "I bought one! You want to see it?!"

Nate and Shane exchanged nervous glances. Jason raced to the tool shed and came back holding a red and black chainsaw. The sharp, silver edges gleamed in the sunlight. He plugged in the device and it roared to life.

"See? It works great, right?"

But Jason was talking to thin air. His brothers had already run away in fright.

"Oh well," Jason shrugged. "Let's get to work!"

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

"We should go check on him," Nate said, hearing the noise from the backyard take a halt.

"Pssh. I'm not going out there! Does it look like I want to live in 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'?!"

"We aren't in Texas!"

"So?!"

Nate gave an irritated growl from his throat. "Come on. Let's just see if he's done."

"He could have killed him self in the process!" Shane said, throwing his hands up in the air. "The band name is going to have to be changed from Connect Three to Connect Two."

"No one is dead!" Nate yelled.

Shane backed off but muttered, "That's what _you_ think."

Nate heard the muffled comeback and shot an evil glare at him. Shane didn't even blink, but decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to make Nate anymore irate. No use getting killed over.

The two band members walked outside vigilantly, already getting their muscles tense to spring back for protection. What they saw when they finally reached Jason shocked them both. There was a dead silence.

Jason was lying on the ground and had red markings on his cheeks and hands. His eyes were closed.

Nate ran forward in panic and dropped to the ground beside him. "Jason! JASON!" He shook the lying boy wildly.

Jason's eyes popped open in confusion. "What are you doing?!"

"Jason!" Nate said happily. "You're not dead!"

Shane, standing behind Nate, let out a held in breath. "Thank God."

"No. I'm not dead! Why would I be dead?" Jason asked.

"Well…" Shane started, but stopped when Nate glowered at him.

"What were you doing lying on the grass anyway? And what is that red stuff, if it isn't blood?" questioned Nate.

"I was resting from my work. I finished my birdhouse! I painted it and everything! That's where all this red came from. Have you seen it yet?"

"Well, where is it?" Shane asked, interested on how the birdhouse turned out.

"Wow. And you guys tell me **I'm** slow. It's right behind you."

Nate and Shane turned around and both of their jaws dropped. In front of them was a beautiful, large TV-sized birdhouse. In fact, the birdhouse was like a mural. It was painted blue, like the sky, and had grass and red and yellow birds decorating it. A huge, bright yellow sun seemed to actually glow and light the world of the birdhouse. If you looked closely, it even gave the impression that wind was gently blowing the grass. It was a painted paradise.

"Whoa," Shane breathed.

"Jason! This is amazing! How did you do it?" Nate exclaimed.

"Well, I told you I could do it!" Jason said, grinning widely and proudly at his work. He stood up and attempted to wipe the red paint smudges that covered his face and hands with a smock. It just spread the partially dried paint even more.

Nate went closer and examined the birdhouse. There were five different entry holes that all had one perch each. In fact, it seemed that it was five separate birdhouses in one. It was truly great craftsmanship.

"And guess what?" Jason said animatedly.

Nate and Shane took their eyes off the birdhouse and gave their attention to Jason. He took that as a sign to continue.

"I had realizations."

"Realizations?" Nate asked skeptically.

"Yeah! You see, I was thinking about it and have come to the conclusion that redheads aren't redheads."

Shane sighed. Just when he thought that Jason might actually have a brain…

Jason noticed his band mates bewildered looks and explained, "Listen. Hear me out. _Red_heads are _orange_-heads!"

"Orange-heads?" said Nate doubtfully.

"Yup. Orange. See those red birds on my birdhouse?" Shane and Nate nodded the affirmative. "Well, that's red. Now think about these supposed _red_heads. They aren't even comparable."

"I guess…" Shane said.

"No. It's a fact, not a guess. I mean, think of Carrot Top."

"That weird comedian with the crazy red hair style?" asked Shane.

"Yeah, that guy. But he has orange hair! His name is _Carrot_ Top, yet people still say he's a _red_head. If he did have red hair, his name would be Tomato Top or something like that."

"Tomato Top? What kind of name is that? Who would want to be called Toma – "

Nate cut Shane off. "You know what, Jason? I really think you have a point there."

"You do?" Jason said, eyes widening with gratitude. He usually always was scorned or corrected for his ideas. It was nice for a lighter and more pleasant tone of voice to be directed towards him.

"Yeah, lets go inside and talk some more about your realizations."

"Well, I got the idea that mirrors could be alternate universes. It just came to me…"

Jason's voice drifted out as he and Nate walked back inside the house. Shane remained outside and stared at the birdhouse.

"Well, maybe Jason building a birdhouse wasn't such a bad idea," he said out loud to himself.

Then two birds came flying out of the sky and each went inside a separate entrance into the birdhouse. Unfortunately along the way, they ruffled Shane's hair, whipped in front of his face, some of their feathers had caught in his mouth and tickled his nose.

Shane ran into the house and slammed the door closed. His appearance was hilarious. Red and blue feathers hanged from his mouth and adorned his usually neat, but now extremely messy hair. His face was tinged pink.

Nate and Jason laughed to their friend/brother.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked between laughs.

Shane wiped the feathers from his mouth slowly and said dangerously, "What happened to me? What HAPPENED to me?! I'll tell you what happened to me! The birds! And it's all your fault! Now it's time for my revenge!"

Jason and Nate immediately stopped their laughter at the crazy expression on Shane's face.

"Umm… Shane, calm down," Nate reasoned with Shane.

Shane picked up a near-by pillow from one of the couches and laughed evilly.

"Uh, Shane?" Jason asked, frightened.

Shane gave out a battle cry. "PILLOW FIGHT!"

He was able to give a few good whacks on Jason's head before Nate hit him from behind with a pillow. Shane turned to attack Nate, but Jason was able to get a pillow while his back was turned and hit him as well.

"Are you double-teaming me?" Shane asked.

"Duh!" Jason said, laughing, and hit Shane again. "You know, it's not that hard to figure out. This is war."

Shane hit Jason, but was hit again by Nate. The fight continued like that late into the night. Later on, the birds from the birdhouse flew to the window and took a peek inside. The three boys were lying on the ground laughing with white pillow feathers falling seemingly from the ceiling.

"Are those **bird** feathers?" the red bird chirped.

"I think so. Let's skedaddle! We got to warn the others not to come here or they'll end up like our poor comrade!" the blue bird replied.

"Such a shame," the red bird said while she and her friend took off. "It was such a nice birdhouse."


End file.
